A DEAF VIOLIST
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lain? Aku hanya mencoba agar mereka tak meremehkanku. "Bebek mencoba untuk terbang! Dan si tuli mencoba untuk bermain biola…. Apa kau gila?" inspired by CF salah satu merek shampoo. Cast TAORIS


A DEAF VIOLIST

Cast : TaoRis slight Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : abal, aneh, gaje, Typho(s), DLDR, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen punya aku.

Summary : Kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lain? Aku hanya mencoba agar mereka tak meremehkanku. "Bebek mencoba untuk terbang! Dan si tuli mencoba untuk bermain biola…. Apa kau gila?"

Saya kembali dengan membawa fanfic yang terinspirasi dari iklan salah satu merek shampoo. Pokoknya yang bercetak tebal dengan tanda baca '…' itu artinya menggunakan bahasa isyarat

.

.

.

TAO POV

Saat aku masih berusia 6 tahun, aku hanya dapat terdiam terpaku melihat seorang pengamen jalanan yang terlihat begitu mahir bermain biola. Tanpa ku sangka bahwa ia ternyata sama sepertiku, seorang yang memiliki kekurangan pada pendengaranya. Mulai saat itu, aku jadi sangat tertarik dengan biola dan music.

.

.

"Bebek mencoba untuk terbang! Dan si tuli mencoba untuk bermain biola…. Apa kau gila hah? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu semua orang, Huang Zi Tao! Kenapa kau tidak belajar sesuatu yang lain?" Hampir setiap hari aku selalu mendengar cacian dari orang yang sama. Aku tak mengerti apa kesalahanku padanya, tetapi entah mengapa ia selalu saja menghinaku seakan-akan aku memang orang yang benar-benar hina dimatanya. Apa ia pikir ia adalah Tuhan yang maha tinggi? Ia pikir ia adalah makhluk yang begitu sempurna hingga ia dapat merendahkan makhluk lain?

"Kau tuli hah?" Orang ini apakah hilang ingatan? Bukankah baru saja ia mengatakan bahwa aku tuli? Kenapa ia masih bertanya lagi?

"Kris, Tao memang tuli." Akhirnya salah satu sahabatnya memberitahu akan kebodohannya. Jadi aku tak perlu memberi tahunya kalau aku ini tuli. Oh ya, meskipun aku ini tuli, tapi aku dapat mengerti apa yang orang-orang bicarakan melalui membaca gerak bibir mereka.

"Tak berguna berbicara denganmu. Ayo kita tinggalkan si tuli ini sendiran!" Akhirnya penderitaanku pun berakhir. Namja yang mengolok-olok ku tadi telah pergi. Mungkin karena ia bosan mencaci ku tetapi aku tak pernah menanggapi caciannya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku menanggapinya, tapi sayangnya aku tak dapat melakukannya.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, usiaku kini 16 tahun, aku tinggal bersama ayah dan juga Choi ahjuma. Ayahku bernama Huang Hangeng, ibuku yang bernama Huang Heechul telah meninggal semenjak aku dilahirkan. Ayah yang tak terima dengan kematian ibu selalu menyalahkanku dan menganggapku anak pembawa sial. Ayah tak pernah suka aku bermain biola, ia selalu berkata bahwa aku hanya akan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang karena aku ini hanyalah seorang penyandang tuna rungu.

"Hey Taoie! Whats up!" Yang ini adalah sahabatku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, kami bersahabat sudah sejak kecil. Chanyeol lah satu-satu nya orang yang mengerti akan diriku selain Choi ahjuma.

'**Ada apa Chan? Kenapa kau kelihatan semangat sekali?'** aku berkata pada Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Lama berteman denganku membuat Chanyeol semakin mahir menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Aku tadi melihat brosur perlombaan music klasik. Kau wajib mengikutinya Tao."

'**Sepertinya patut untuk dicoba. Kapan pendaftarannya?' **

"Sebenarnya aku telah mendaftarkanmu tadi. Hehehe… Lombanya akan dilaksanakan lusa." Apa ia bilang? Lusa? Apa ia gila mendaftarkanku langsung dan perlombaanya tinggal dua hari lagi? Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang kerumah dan berlatih biola disana. Aku memang tidak terlalu yakin dengan permainan biolaku. Untunglah ada Choi ahjuma yang setia menjadi pendengarku. Terkadang Choi ahjuma bertepuk tangan dan memuji, terkadang ia sedikit memprotes permainan biolaku.

Tak lama kemudian Choi ahjuma mendengar suara kedatangan mobil ayah. Aku langsung menyembunyikan biolaku dan pergi tidur. Aku takut ayah akan memarahiku kalau saja ia tau aku masih senang bermain biola.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, aku berlatih biola di ruang music. Aku melihat namja menyebalkan itu sedang berlatih piano disana. Aku berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan bahwa ia berada disana. Aku mulai menempatkan diri dan memainkan biola kesayanganku. Terkadang aku mencuri pandang kearah namja itu, aku melihatnya sedang memandangku risih. Mungkin ia terganggu dengan permainan biolaku.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau mustahil untukmu dapat bermain biola! Musik itu untuk didengar. Kalau kau tuli, bagaimana kau bisa merasakan music itu sendiri! Kau ini gila atau apa hah?" Kris langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disana setelah berteriak dihadapanku. Entah mengapa kali ini aku merasa sakit saat mendengar semua caciannya.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku masih terus teringat dengan perkataan Kris. Apa benar bahwa permainan biolaku itu sangat jelek dan mengganggu? Tapi mungkin Kris benar, dimana-mana music itu adalah suara yang didengar bukan di lihat. Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihat pengamen jalanan yang sudah sangat aku kenal sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan pertunjukan jalanannya. Akupun menghampirinya.

'**Apa kau masih bermain biola?**' Tanya pengamen tadi padaku dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Ya, ia juga tuli sepertiku. Menurutku ia sangat mahir bermain biola dengan segala keterbatasannya. Ia adalah seseorang yang menginspirasiku untuk bermain biola. Karena music itu tidak hanya dapat didengar tapi juga dapat dirasakan.

'**Kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lainnya?'** aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

'**Kenapa kau ingin sama seperti mereka? Bukankah jika kau berbeda, itu berarti kau ini istimewa?' **jawabnya.

'**Tapi orang sepertiku apa tak boleh bermain music?' **

'**Music itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat kita rasakan. Pejamkan matamu, dan kau akan merasakan alunan music dihatimu.' **

Mulai saat itu, aku bertekat untuk dapat mahir bermain biola. Aku pun mulai berlatih untuk mempersiapkan kontes music klasik besok.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini tibalah saatnya untuk membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa meskipun aku ini tuli, tetapi hal tersebut tidak akan menghalangiku untuk terus berusaha. Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, orang-orang akan menghargai usahaku dan akan berhenti berpikiran bahwa orang tuli tak dapat bermain music.

Aku melihat ayah telah pergi ke kantornya. Setelah itu, aku mulai berlatih dengan biolaku lagi untuk persiapan nantinya. Saking bersemangatnya, aku tak menyadari ternyata ayah telah berada di pintu kamarku. Ia tiba-tiba merebut biolaku dan membantingnya hingga rusak.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Permainan biolamu itu nantinya hanya akan mempermalukan ayah. Apa kau memang berniat mempermalukanku?" bentaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mampu meratapi biolaku yang telah rusak. Hancur sudah semua harapanku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Itu masih dapat diperbaiki tuan muda." Kata Choi ahjuma setelah ia muncul dihadapanku.

TAO POV END

.

NORMAL POV

Terdengar suara riuh tepukan tangan penonton yang bersorak sorai setelah permainan piano yang sangat indah dari Kris. Kris pun tersenyum bahagia dengan sambutan yang penonton dan juri berikan terhadap permainan Chopin nya. Tanpa orang lain sadari, Kris juga terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang. Ia pun turun dari panggung dengan wajah antara senang dan cemas. Jujur ia sangat mencemaskan Tao, ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Tao bersedih.

"Sebuah permainan Chopin yang memukau dari saudara Wu Yi Fan mengakhiri contest…." Seseorang muncul untuk memberitahukan sesuatu kepada MC.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang akan menampilkan sebuah permainan biola klasik. Mari kita sambut saudara Huang Zi Tao." Tao pun naik ke atas panggung dengan membawa biola nya yang sudah sangat jelek karena tadi telah dihancurkan oleh ayahnya.

Tao pun mengingat pesan sang pengamen jalanan untuk menutup matanya sambil merasakan alunan music yang mengalir di hati kita. Ia mulai memainkan biolanya secara perlahan. Lama kelamaan Tao semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Ia bermain dengan sangat indah dan memukau para penonton dan juri. Tak lama kemudian semua orang ditempat itu berdiri tak terkecuali Kris dan seseorang yang ternyata juga hadir ditempat itu. Huang Hangeng merasa bersalah karena telah meragukan kemampuan Tao yang diturunkan oleh Heechul. Kini ia merasa bangga dengan anaknya.

Tao pun keluar sebagai juara pertama dan Kris di posisi ke dua.

"Selamat chaggya! Kau memang sangat hebat. Maafkan aku yang telah meragukanmu." Kata Kris setelah menjabat tangan Tao.

'**Kau harus dihukum Kris karena telah membuatku down dan telah kalah dariku. Hukumanya kau tak akan mendapat jatah dariku selama satu bulan penuh.'**

"ANDWEEEEEEE…"

END


End file.
